warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Spechtvacht/Boeken waar ik de clans nog ga van vertalen
hier komen er drie/de volgende waar ik de clans van ga vertalen na firestar"s quist maar ik zet ze hier even neer want anders krijg ik gezeur over cartridges. Er zijn wel met vacht enzo maar als het vertaalt is staat het er niet bij. LEES DIT NIET ALS JE HET NIET WILT LEZEN Bramblestar"s storm Donderclan Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Amberpaw Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dewpaw Berrynose-cream-colored tom Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Snowpaw Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Lilypaw Briarlight-dark brown she-cat Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice, Seedpaw Cherryfall-ginger she-cat Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom Apprentices: Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat Dewpaw-gray and white tom Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom Lilypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Seedpaw-golden-brown she-cat Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Elders: Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle Schaduwclan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Warriors: Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Grasspaw Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom Scorchfur-dark gray tom Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom Apprentice, Spikepaw Pinenose-black she-cat Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Apprentices: Grasspaw-pale brown tabby she-cat Spikepaw-dark brown tom Queens: Snowbird-pure white she-cat Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat Elders: Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Oakfur-small brown tom Smokefoot-black tom Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Windclan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Harespring-brown-and-white tom Apprentice: Slightpaw Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom Apprentice: Featherpaw Nightcloud-black she-cat Apprentice: Hootpaw Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Oatpaw Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat Crouchfoot-ginger tom Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest Featherpaw-gray tabby she-cat Hootpaw-dark gray tom Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom Queens: Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Elders: Whiskernose-light brown tom Whitetail-small white she-cat Rivierclan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Lizardpaw Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Warriors: Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Mallownose-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Havenpaw Grasspelt-light brown tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Perchpaw Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom Apprentices: Lizardpaw-light brown tom Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat Queens: Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat Elders: Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Rushtail-light brown tabby tom The sight Donderclan Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Berrypaw Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hazelpaw Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Apprentice, Honeypaw Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Apprentice, Cinderpaw Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Poppypaw Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Mousepaw Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Apprentices: Berrypaw-cream-colored tom Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat Mousepaw-gray and white tom Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Schaduwclan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Rowanclaw-ginger tom Apprentice, Ivypaw Smokefoot-black tom Apprentice, Owlpaw Snowbird-pure white she-cat Apprentices: Ivypaw-N/A* Owlpaw-N/A* Queens: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Windclan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom Apprentice, Kestrelpaw Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom Apprentice, Harepaw Crowfeather-dark gray tom Apprentice, Heatherpaw Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Whitetail-small white she-cat Apprentice, Breezepaw Nightcloud-black she-cat Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Apprentices: Kestrelpaw-N/A* Harepaw-N/A* Heatherpaw-N/A* Breezepaw-N/A* Elders: Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Rivierclan Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Dapplepaw Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowpaw Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky black tom Voletooth-small brown tabby tom Apprentice, Minnowpaw Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Pouncepaw Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw Beechfur-light brown tom Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom Apprentices: Dapplepaw-N/A* Willowpaw-N/A* Minnowpaw-N/A* Pouncepaw-N/A* Pebblepaw-N/A* Queens: Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat Elders: Heavystep-thickset tabby tom Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat Stonestream-gray tom Katten die niet in de clans leven Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Millie-small silver tabby kittypet Categorie:Blogberichten